


Preparing breakfast

by AvatarQuake



Series: Mandatory makeouts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Makeouts are Mandatory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: He's just so happy, he just wants to give her something in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> (This is me hoping I didn't accidentaly do a prompts mash-up.)

Between the two of them, Daisy was the early riser. _Really_ early riser.

And with her, Phil ended up waking at dawn too.

He wasn't complaining, though. It was hard to complain when he gets to wake up to Daisy, to kiss her goodmorning, to prepare her breakfast every morning. To kiss her goodnight, cuddle and fall asleep with her every night.

Except today was different. Today he woke up before her and quietly padded down the hall to the kitchen, to start on breakfast.

This is their first time off work together and while he would love to sleep in – he knows he joked about how he'd sleep his vacations off, stay in bed and do nothing but cuddle Daisy – he wants even more to make something special for her.

Daisy finds him waiting on coffee, no more than five minutes later and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You're up early.” she says sleepily, nuzzling his neck.

Phil shivers and turns his head to kiss her goodmorning.

“Wanted to prepare you breakfast.” he sighed against her lips. “The plan was breakfast in bed.”

“Not with your coffee machine.” she grinned, teasing him, pressing another kiss to his lips.

He chuckled.

“It makes good coffee.” he defended it.

Daisy hummed, coming around to stand between him and the counter, drawing him closer.

He smiles at her, rubbing his nose against hers, elicting a chuckle from Daisy, before they kiss slowly.

They stop only when the coffee machine finishes and Phil has to turn away to fill their mugs, while Daisy goes to prepare pancakes.

(His mom's recipe, of course. A lot of family secret recipes were relinquished with kisses – Daisy would say she stole them, but he feels happy with that 'theft'.)

He turns to look at her for a moment and he gets stuck at the image.

Daisy Johnson, wearing his t-shirt and her sweatpants, making pancakes and bathed in the morning light. He wonders if he is still inside that virtual reality.

(This is real. In there he was scared of her, he had his hand, his parents, there was no SHIELD. It wasn't perfect, but nothing really is. This is better.)

“What?” she smiles at him, feeling his eyes on her.

He just shakes his head, sets the mugs on the table, finally, and wraps her in his arms, pressing a series of kisses to her lips.

“I am just happy to be with you.” he says at last, holding her close still, a soft smile lighting up his face. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” she kisses him. “Oh, shit. The pancakes!” she pulls away quickly, and turns to the oven. “You are such a dangerously cute distraction, Phillip Coulson.” she mock-accuses him, shooting him a smirk over her shoulder.

Phil chuckles, and quickly kisses her again, before getting the plates and setting the table.

 


End file.
